


Masks

by Mianko



Series: Forging Metal [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianko/pseuds/Mianko
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. When you have to work. When you have to be strong. When you're with the one you love. When you're around someone you hate.Hana is a civilian. She works with her mother making masks for Anbu agents. She's used to wearing her business face in and out of the shop. One day one of her mother's regular customers comes in and see right through her.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Forging Metal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a lead in to my other fic Memories. I'm gonna try to write them in a way that they can stand alone so you don't have to read Memories if you don't want to.

"Hana!" 

Jolting in her stool, she accidentally smooshed the mask she was starting. Gathering up the clay in a hurry, and tried to make a new one before her mother came by. 

Standing in the doorway with her arms crossed, her mother huffed. "Don't bother Hana. You were zoning out again. What did I tell you about focusing on your tasks! These masks are important!"

Looking down at her hands, she fiddled with the clay. "I know... It's just... How can I not admire the kids outside my window?" Outside her window, she got a perfect view of the Ninja Academy yard. Oftentimes she'd see a blonde boy on the swing but by the time she got outside to go talk to him, he was gone. 

But there was a boy she was always looking for. The boy with the big eyebrows. He put on a tough face but she somehow felt that he was sad. He would be studying in a park nearby when she was shopping with her mother or she'd hear other kids making fun of him while she was working. 

"When I remember that I'll be making a mask for one of them one day... I don't know... Maybe if I knew them, I'd make them better. Get a real feel for them. You know?" 

With a sigh, her mother shook her head. 

"IF SHE WANTS TO MEET YOUNG SHINOBI, I AM HAPPY TO OBLIGE!!"

A booming voice rang out from the store front. Her mom smiled and spun to the store. Moving to wash her hands, Hana overheard the exchange between her mom and her _favorite_ customer. 

"Good morning Maito-kun! We weren't expecting you today, we don't have the shipment of your fabric yet. You know I'll send you a hawk when your suit is ready." 

"I was just passing by and thought I'd come say hello!" He chuckled but Hana didn't believe it for a second. Her mother and Gai-sensei have had a crush on each other for about 2 months now. It was cute but she could tell they were both hesitant. 

He was the exact opposite of her late father. From what her mother told her, he was always a quiet and patient man. Being only around 5'5'', his body was also frail as he got sick pretty often. The day he passed, many shinobi came and gave their respects to him. The armor and clothing he made saved their lives many times. 

Coming out from the back of the shop, she saw Gai-sensei leaning over the counter and talking with her mother. It really did warm her heart to see her mother so happy. It was no surprise that he would capture her attention. He radiated such charisma and confidence, it's impossible to not notice him, even without his signature green jumpsuit. 

"I'll be getting 3 new students tomorrow! One handpicked personally by me! Reminds me of me when I was his age. They're just around your age Hana-chan! I can bring them here sometime next week if you'd like to meet them!" He turned to her and gave a shining grin and thumbs up. 

Taking a quick glance to her mother, she saw her smiling warmly at the man while he wasn't looking. Giving a huge smile back him, she gave a thumbs up. "I'd like that Gai-sensei! Thank you!"

* * *

If she was honest with herself, she'd admit that she didn't want to work at the shop. She enjoyed working with clay, but not making masks. The feeling of the clay in her fingers transforming into anything she wants... It was magical. 

Rolling up her sleeves, she started prepping her workstation. She hasn't seen that boy with the big brows outside lately but maybe he graduated. Suppose she should be happy for him, but can't deny that it'll feel a little lonely now. 

"Pst! Hana-chan!"

Blinking away her surprise, she didn't even realize she was zoned out. Turning to the doorway she saw Gai-sensei, waving for her to come over. Everything was ready to start the day so she walked over. 

"I brought my students! They're talking with your mother now, do you wanna meet them?" He had such a bright smile on his face, who could possibly say no?

"Yeah! Of course!" Following Gai-sensei into the main shop, her eyes widened. He was shyly leaning with his back to the counter as a girl with twin hairbuns talked with her mother. A grumpy looking boy stood near the girl. 

"LEE! STAND UP TALL! Shinobi must always show pride!" Jolting up like he was struck by lightning, he saluted. 

"Y-yes sensei!" Standing awkwardly straight, the other two teens sighed and shook their heads as they made their way over. 

Placing his big hand on her head, Gai smiled wide. "This is my dear friend Hana-chan! If you become an Anbu operative, she will be making your mask!"

The girl jumped up with amazement and clasped her hands together. "Whoa! That's awesome! When you make mine, can you make it a panda? They're so cute!" Thrusting her hand forward she smiled. "I'm Tenten! It's nice to meet you!"

Shaking her hand Hana smiled back. From behind her, the grumpy boy shrugged and nodded. "Neji. Nice to meet you." The shy boy, still standing awkwardly straight stood next to Neji. 

Bowing at a 90 degree angle, he extended his hand. "My name is Rock Lee! Feel free to call me Lee! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She shook his hand and he glanced up at her. When their eyes met, his cheeks went a little pink as she smiled. 

Finally learning the name of the boy she watched made her heart flutter. From what she heard from the teasing, he was a year behind because he couldn't use Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Just like the boy on the swing, she wanted to talk to him. But the urge to console him always dissipated when she saw him clench his fist in determination. 

Leading the three through the store, Hana would occasionally glace at her mom and Gai. Showing Tenten all the kunai and Lee all the sparing equipment. It was clear that this team would be visiting quite a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets an outfit change and Gai needs a wingman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try doing this in Hana's POV to see if I can get the feel for it. If I flip flop around, I'm sorry. Please point out where and I'll fix it.

Hana POV 

* * *

"Is it good mom? Is it? Please tell me it's good!" Holding my breath and pacing my work area, mom was taking the mask I had finished out of the oven. This was my final training mask, and depending on how this turns out, I'll be ready to start working on real ones. 

With the Chuunin exams approaching, it was a huge chance to meet Anbu agents and get potential clients. This was her last chance to get this right before the shop got busy with preparations and her mom won't have time to test her again.

The more she fanned and stared at the fox mask, the more anxious I got. Confirming that the mask had cooled down enough to hold, she began inspecting it. A random 'Hmm' and a nod was just making it worse. 

"The edges will be needing sanding of course for comfort. The design has risen very nicely. I can tell you improved your proportions for the nose and ears. Both are good. You know what the true test is of course." Handing the mask back to me, mom just smiled. 

Taking the mask and nodding. "I need someone to test the durability..." The one part I can never seem to pass... If the mask gets more than a little nick after a kunai is thrown at it, she considers it a fail. Every mask my father made was able to withstand arrows, kunai and even explosions. My work can't be weaker because our enemies are only getting stronger. 

Making our way to our backyard, my mom set up the mannequin and I went to fill the water balloon to put the mask on. If the balloon pops, I fail. If the mask chips, I fail. It's a matter of life or death. Failure is not an option. 

Handing over the balloon to her, I went into my shop area and watched through the window. Mom was just about to ready her crossbow when she saw a bowl cut walk towards the shop. 

"Oh? The shop is closed? How unusual..."

"Maybe they had to go shopping or something?"

"I don't think they'd go shopping during their own work hours. They're more responsible than that."

Voices from the front of the store drew my mom's attention. Because of course they did. My nerves are a jumbled mess and I may collapse from my heart stopping any moment now. 

"Aww... I was hoping to speak to Hana-chan today..."

There it is. My heart stopped. I'm not sure how much I can handle seeing Lee in his jumpsuit. Last time Tenten teased me like crazy. Can you blame me? You could see every flex of his arms! That suit left very little to the imagination, and when your job is to look over every detail... Especially the first day he got it and came to show us. Every jump, stretch and squat still lingering in my mind. 

Setting down her crossbow, mom looked over at me. "Do you mind if we have a little audience? They already came all this way." She fiddled with her hair like she always did before seeing Gai-sensei. How can I say no to that? Letting my body go limp through the window I sighed and nodded. 

"We're in the yard! You can come through the side gate!" Straightening out her dress, my mom looked like a giddy teenager seeing her crush. 

Leaning out the window, Gai-sensei walked straight to my mom. Tenten came over to my window and leaned against the wall next to me while the boys stood in the yard inspecting the mannequin. Lee's back was facing us but when he bent down to look poke the statue, I had to look away. 

Tenten caught me looking away and just shook her head. "You could just tell him you know. I really doubt he'd reject you." She pat my head. "It's not just Gai-sensei who's super excited to come here. I mean, I always look forward to seeing you and Neji is always impressed by the weapons you guys make... Lee really enjoys your company too. He even made it a goal a few times to finish his training faster."

Sighing and crossing my arms, I leaned my head onto her shoulder. "I'm just a civilian Ten... You guys are gonna be elite shinobi and I'm just gonna be stuck here trying not to pop balloons." 

And it's not even something I want to do... Upstairs on my dresser, using the scrap clay from my workshop, you'd find my art. Miniatures and small busts and the occasional kunai. That's what I want to do. I want to create with no pressure of life or death. 

"There's no way I'm even on his radar anyway. You guys are gonna travel a lot. Meet a lot of exotic people much more interesting than a mask maker." Trying to hide the pain behind a chuckle. 

"Could we test her mask ma'am? We can use the training!" Lee was holding a few shuriken, giving a few practice swings. 

Gai glanced at mom as she looked over at me. I just shrugged back and she shook her head. "Well I suppose it's fine. I mean that's the whole point of the test, to see if it can withstand an attack." 

Coming outside to stand next to my mom and Gai, the three teens took their positions. Tenten pulled out a scroll, Neji held a few kunai and Lee readied his shuriken. Taking his place behind his students, Gai smiled wide with his hands on his hips. 

When they all released all their weapons, I couldn't even watch them. My eyes were trained right on my mom. The look on her face as she looked at Gai couldn't be described as anything but absolute love. 

Yells of astonishment caught my attention. All four shinobi were surrounding my mask, the ground completely littered with weapons. Bandaged hands handed over my mask. Not a single chip. No scratches. I didn't realize my hands were shaking until the same hands held my own. Looking up, I saw his dazzling smile and sparkling eyes. 

"You did it Hana-chan!" Lee was bouncing on his toes as Neji came forward and patted my shoulder. Tenten was playing with the water balloon and gushing with Gai. 

"Did you see that?! My needles slid down and avoided the eyes completely! How is that possible?!" Gai simply laughed heartily and gave me a thumbs up. Coming over and taking the mask from me, he walked over to my mom who was crying.

All the pressure of the test melted off my shoulders and I felt my legs give out. Arms were quick to catch me and hold me up. It amazing that I didn't pass out when I realized whose arm was wrapped around my back and hand. 

It's even more amazing that he didn't pass out when he glanced down and saw my other hand on his chest. Our faces must've been the same color of pink when we heard a forced cough from the side. 

Neji had his arms crossed while everyone else had heart eyes looking at us. Both of us realizing at the same time, let each other go at the same time. Turning around to hide my face turning a shade darker, I swear I heard Neji mumble. 

'Tenten, you owe me 10 ryo' 

* * *

To celebrate my success, Gai offered to take everyone out to ramen. After closing down the shop, my mom went to walk next to Gai. But Tenten and I had different plans. Tenten ran up to him and pulled his arm until it was just us 3. Neji pulled Lee along with him and walked next to my mom.

"Sorry ma'am! I wanna ask him something! We'll catch up!" Tenten giggled at Gai's confused face. Walking with my hands behind my back, I rubbed my fingers in an attempt to remember the feeling of bandages. Peeking up, I saw Lee turn to the side and scratch his head. 

"So what did you blossoming ladies need to ask me?" Continuing to walk with his hands on his hips, he smiled brightly to me. "Is something troubling you?"

"A little..." Trying to think of a way to ask delicately, I opted to just be blunt. "What are your feelings for my mom?" Tenten's hands flew to cover her mouth and looked up at her sensei. Whose face was suddenly red. 

"I-I-I-I-I" He cleared his throat and looked ahead before sighing. "Hana-chan... I'm not a young man anymore. I am by no means old mind you! But... When you get to my age, you can't pursue unless you are absolutely sure." Placing his hand on my head he smiled. "I was actually waiting to gain your blessing before I did." Looking between Tenten and I, he blushed a little. "I'd hate to admit it, but I may need some help with romancing my beautiful lotus blossom."

Smiling as brightly as he was, I nodded so much I was getting dizzy. "Yes absolutely yes, she's so happy when you're around!" 

Holding his arms up to flex, he nudged his head towards me. "Grab on and hold on tight girls! We fell behind! Time to celebrate youth is ramen!" Glancing at each other with smiles, Tenten and I both grabbed his arms and held tight. With a sudden burst it was like we were flying, we were all laughing and we passed everyone leaving them in the dust. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I'm focusing on Gai and mom (who's still nameless cuz I can't think of what to name her...) but I promise, Hana and Lee fluff is coming soon!


End file.
